His Father's Son Revised
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: What if Merlin was the one to fight instead of Arthur. What would happen after? Basically what I was hoping would happen as I watched this episode. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**What I was hoping would happen in the episode 'His Father's Son.' I was just hopping for this when I watched this episode, thought I might just write it out. Just a short little two part thing. Hope you enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part One

Arthur was talking with the Queen of Carleon, hoping to make a bargain. A one on one fight, winner take all. She listened, and just as it seemed she would go for the idea, who should enter the tent but his bumbling servant Merlin. A surge of anger pulsed through Arthur, most of it directed at Merlin, but part of it at himself for not realizing the idiot would follow him.

As Merlin was placed besides Arthur and forced to kneel, they eyed each other, each trying to convey a message.

"Sorry about this," Merlin finally said.

The Queen's head snapped from the servant to Arthur. "You know him."

Arthur looked at the Queen, fear filling him as well as more anger towards his friend. "He's my servant, he must have followed me here. I knew nothing about it," he said looking between them.

"Kill him," the Queen commanded and another pulse of fear shot through Arthur.

"Wait, please. Let him go. He's just... a simple minded...fool." Arthur tried to persuade.

The Queen looked hard at Arthur. "That is two favors you've asked of me this night, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur swallowed nervously, fearing what she would do to the idiotic fool he cared too much about. The Queen turned from him and sat in a throne. She looked over Merlin with a pensive look. Arthur waited and Merlin looked between the two powerful rulers. He was kicking himself for getting caught.

Finally the Queen spoke. "Very well, you shall have you trial by combat, but I cannot allow you to ask two favors of me this night."

Arthur tensed. He feared she had decided to kill Merlin anyway. What she said was much worse. "Instead of a warrior fighting for you, it shall be him, your servant." Arthur was about to protest, but the Queen continued. "If you do not agree to this, there will be war."

Arthur collected himself once more, thinking on her words. He couldn't risk war for one man, but it was Merlin. He thought quickly.

"Then in order to keep things fair, you must choose someone who is not a soldier," he said. Merlin couldn't fight well, but he must have learned something in all those training sessions . He hoped he could at least hold up against someone else who had never been trained.

The Queen considered this. Of course the combat had to be fair, she had no choice but to comply. "Very well. I will announce my champion tomorrow at noon, and then, they shall fight. To the death."

Arthur nodded, hoping it was the weakest person possible.

"Now go, before I change my mind," the Queen said.

Arthur pulled Merlin up roughly and they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the two walked back, Arthur did his best to suppress his anger, but was failing miserably.

"You idiot! You've ruined everything. Now I will lose you and half the kingdom!" He ended up saying in a fury. He would have thrown something heavy at the idiot if he could of found anything.

"I was just trying to protect you." Merlin said back.

"What is wrong with you. Why can't you ever just let me be?"

"I'm your friend. I was looking out for you."

"I appreciate that in your very confused way you're only trying to help, but please... don't do it again." Arthur said turning away from him. "That is if you survive this."

They made it back to the tent in silence. Arthur was still trying to think of a way to get Merlin out of this, for the Queen to reconsider. He could think of nothing. He prepared for the worst. He turned to Merlin.

"Tomorrow morning I will train you as best I can before you fight. You better not lose, Merlin." He said shaking his head.

"Arthur-" Merlin began.

"Stop. Just... go sleep.. your going to need it." Arthur said waving him off. He couldn't deal with Merlin right now.

Merlin decided to obey him for once and went to sleep.

Arthur didn't sleep at all. He tried thinking of anyway to get out of this, but nothing came. He prepared to lose his friend and half his kingdom. He knew Merlin couldn't win.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Arthur was tasked with explaining to Agravaine and the knights the happenings of last night. Each of them listened quietly. When he was done all of them waited for Arthur to say it was all a joke.

"You're kidding right?" Elyan said unsure after a long silence.

"I'm afraid not. As soon as we are done talking I need to train Merlin." Arthur said with tired eyes.

"But sire, we can win this war, I know we can," Sir Leon said.

"I don't doubt it, but at what cost? How many men will be slaughtered?" Arthur said.

"And what if we were to lose this trial? We can't give up our land," Elyan argued.

"That's the deal I've struck," Arthur said a bit begrudgingly. "I believe it to be fair. I stand by it," Arthur said, not really believing his own words.

"But the boy, he can barely hold a sword let alone use one," Agravaine said.

"We can only hope that their champion is just a poor with a sword. We still have time to teach Merlin a few tricks. We can still win," again he didn't believe his words.

No one spoke. Arthur nodded as if reassuring himself and went to go train Merlin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Queens tent, the Queen, Alice, was trying to decide on a champion. She had considered one of her own servants, but none of them had ever held a sword. She knew the weak rat of Arthur's servant couldn't hold up in a battle, but she didn't want to take any chances. Morgana walked through the flaps of her tent and bowed to the Queen briefly.

"I heard you aren't going into battle but are doing a trial," Morgana said snidely.

"Indeed. All I need do is choose a champion," she said without looking at the witch.

"Who did Arthur decided upon?" Morgana questioned.

"He didn't get to decide. His servant followed him and as a consequence, I choose him as Arthur's champion," the Queen explained.

"Merlin? A servant fighting for half of Camelot. Arthur would not agree to this."

"That is why I must choose an equal opponent. He said I must choose someone who is not a soldier. I can think of no servant of mine who can handle a sword," the queen thought glumly.

"Are you sure the only terms he gave was that it couldn't be a soldier?" Morgana questioned. The Queen gave a nod. Morgana smiled. "My lady, I think I may have an idea." she said with a smirk.

"And just who do you have in mind?"

Morgana just smiled. "Myself of course."

The Queen paused, then gave a smile too. "I think I just found my champion."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of part one **


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, I sure got a lot of reviews and alerts. I came home after a few hours of posting this thing and had twenty three notifications. Plus more since then. I didn't expect anyone to like this nearly as much. I got really nervous about posting this chapter. I became really worried that you would all hate it so I revised some parts and I'm pretty happy with it. I've gotten a few requests to make this longer and I'm considering it so tell me if you still want it to be longer after this. I can't promise I will, but I do have a few ideas of what I could happen. Anyway, thanks for the support and enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Two

Arthur had been training Merlin for over an hour and it seemed like the fool wasn't even trying.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur goaded. "Can't you fight better than a girl," he said with another swing.

Merlin blocked before tripping on a rock and falling on his back.

"Come on Merlin, I need you to win this," Arthur pleaded losing hope.

Merlin looked as if he was barely paying attention. He kept looking over the hills towards Camelot and looking at Arthur strangely.

"Does this even matter to you? Do you even care?" Arthur asked as Merlin picked himself up off the ground.

Merlin looked at Arthur again and finally looked like he was paying attention. "Of course I care," he replied sincerely.

"Then why aren't you trying harder? Aren't you worried about what will happen if you fail?" Arthur asked in frustration.

"Oh, I'm worried alright. Just not about the fight. Not exactly anyway," Merlin replied looking over towards Camelot again.

"What?" Arthur said perplexed. "You're not worried?"

"I know I will win. I have no doubt about that." he reassured looking Arthur in the eye again. Arthur was baffled.

"And why are you so sure? What are you worried about?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm worried about what will happen after the fight." Merlin replied looking at Arthur in a way Arthur had never seen before. Fear. Of him, Arthur.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Merlin paused a long time and continued to look at Arthur with fear. "Whatever happens, don't think any differently of me."

Arthur looked at him completely confused and was about to dig deeper but he was interrupted by Sir Leon.

"Sire, the Queen has announced her Champion," he said grimly. Arthur prepared himself for a name of some stranger and a description of a large buff man. "It's Morgana. She has declared her as her champion."

Arthur's eyes widened. Now he knew they had no chance. He looked at Merlin to gauge his reaction. Merlin was just staring at his sword, swinging it through the air experimentally. He was totally unconcerned. Arthur couldn't believe him. He knew Merlin to be an idiot, but this was insane.

"Merlin, did you not hear who Queen Alice has decided to be her champion?"

"No, I heard, I'm just not worried is all." Merlin said looking at him with his dorky smile.

Arthur was exasperated. "I give up." He said throwing his arms up. "Leon, you train Merlin. Try to get him to see some sense, would you?" he said tossing him his sword. Leon looked worriedly between Arthur the sword and Merlin as Arthur walked off into the depths of his tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noon had come. Carleons army stood in the vast valley in formation while Camelot's army stood above looking down on where the fight would take place. Arthur and Alice met in the middle their champions just behind them eying the other opponent. Morgana had her custom smirk as she looked at Merlin with glee, thinking she would finally get to kill him slowly and painfully as she had wanted for some time now. Arthur had dressed Merlin in armor and given him a sword hoping they might be useful against Morgana somehow. Still Merlin looked like a complete idiot looking around at the ground and a cleaning his ear with his pinky as the two leaders spoke.

"Arthur," the Queen acknowledged looking at Merlin with a raised eyebrow as she watched him looking at a passing butterfly.

Arthur looked at Merlin and wanted to slap him, but just nodded at the Queen in acknowledgment. Arthur looked at Morgana with scorn. "I don't think it's fair that Merlin fight a sorcerer." Arthur tried, hoping on hope that maybe she would reconsider.

The Queen was about to respond but Merlin spoke instead.

"Don't worry Arthur I can take her," he said still watching the butterfly.

Arthur wanted to kill Merlin himself. Now there was no getting him out of it.

The Queen and Morgana both quirked an eyebrow at Merlin's statement, but ignored him. "Shall we continue then?" the queen said.

Arthur tried thinking of something else to say, just to put it off longer, but could think of nothing. "Let's get this over with," he finally concurred and the two leaders parted leaving their champions to fight to the death. Arthur gave one last look at Merlin, praying he would somehow live to see another day.

Morgana looked at Merlin who was now staring at Morgana. She smirked again and gave a small chuckle. "This is going to be fun," she said and her eyes glowed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morgana's first move was to take the sword Merlin had pulled out, and send it flying a few feet away. Arthur groaned at this and looked away briefly. However, Merlin just smiled, which threw Morgana off.

"Nice seeing you again Morgana," he said cheekily.

She turned her head sideways and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

When Morgana didn't reply, Merlin continued. "Fine, no pleasantries, just business. Let's get this over with then shall we?" he said as he ducked a swing of Morgana's sword she had pulled out.

After standing up straight again he raised his hand and let his magic loose. His eyes glowed and Morgana's widened as she was tossed across the ground, landing at the feet of the Queen who eyed her angrily. When Morgana sat back up the smile had left Merlin's face. She found she was scared of this Merlin.

"You have Magic!" she said with fear as she struggled to stand again.

All of Camelot's army had grown very silent as had Carleons. Arthur stood in shock at what he had just seen.

"So you finally figured that out. Thank goodness. I was starting to think you were daft." Merlin said as he Morgana cautiously walked towards him again.

"But how-" Morgana was completely confused.

"I was born with magic," Merlin replied. Arthur could hardly believe what he was hearing, and frankly neither could Morgana.

Morgana's eyes widened further. "Emrys," she said just above a whisper.

Merlin just nodded. "Do you forfeit or must I prove to you, to everyone I can beat you?"

Morgana just gave a snarl.

"I take that as a no then," Merlin replied as Morgana began her attack.

Merlin blocked her attack easily and retaliated with a ball of white energy. Morgana managed to block it, but only just. Worry began to grow within Morgana with realization of just how powerful Merlin was as storm clouds began to gather at his will. As Merlin walked towards her, Morgana quickly muttered a spell that sent him into a large rock, whereupon he hit his head, causing him a nasty headache. Arthur, to his own surprise found he was still worried for Merlin despite his magic. Relief flooded through Arthur's veins as Merlin stood up, apparently fine.

With another glow of Merlin's eyes, the wind picked up tossing Morgana's hair in every direction. Morgana unsteadily formed a circle of fire around the warlock only to have a sudden downpour of rain put it out. Morgana stepped back with each step Merlin took forward. Morgana pulled out a dagger she had at her belt and sent it flying towards Merlin. Merlin easily stopped it, but that had only been a distraction of Morgana's. She had also sent one of the nearby swords flying towards him from behind. Arthur tried to call out a warning, but the wind and rain quickly drowned out his voice. Merlin, upon hearing his masters faint call managed to dodge most of the damage the sword would have inflicted, but didn't manage to get out of the way entirely. He was left with a large gash in his left arm which he clutched with his right hand.

Merlin had had enough and with a flash of his eyes he had Morgana pinned against the ground and after taking a few steps towards her, stood over her striking fear into her heart. She couldn't undo his spell and watched in horror as Merlin retrieved a sword with another flash of his eyes and pointed it at Morgana's throat.

He then raised his sword above his head holding it there for a long moment before bringing it down into the earth just next to Morgana's head.

"I win," Merlin said simply, releasing his hold on the witch, and walked away to face his second battle. Arthur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin walked towards Arthur reluctantly with a bowed head awaiting his fury.

"You're a sorcerer," was the first thing Arthur said.

"So creative," Merlin muttered under his breath wondering why that was all anyone ever said. He gave a sigh and answered Arthur. "Close enough," he said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a warlock actually. Means I was born with magic."

"Oh," was all he said.

"So, go on. Do your worst. Kill me, exile me, whatever just get it over with," Merlin said.

Arthur drew himself up.

"Merlin," Arthur started. "I can't believe you actually won!"

Merlin had been steeling himself to hear whatever, but he looked at Arthur in complete disbelief.

"I was so sure we were going to lose!" Arthur continued with a laugh. Merlin's display of power had been magnificent.

"You're not mad?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, Merlin," he said putting an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now."

Merlin looked at Arthur warily as they headed back towards their camp. He knew that couldn't be good.

"Right now I'm just trying to think of our success, I'll deal with you later." he said as he squeezed his shoulder a little too tightly and walked away to speak with the Queen.

Merlin knew he would regret this all later, but he knew everything would be fine as the storm clouds departed with a slight drizzle. Yup, everything would be just fine.

**So remember to tell me if you think this should go longer. I only planned for it to be like this, just how it is, but if it would make you really happy, I might just change my mind. Thank you for reading and stuff. Hope it wasn't a disappointment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Congradulations! You have convinced me to continue this story when I had no intention of doing any such thing. And actually I'm pretty happy with how this story is going. I still want to write it with how I have decided to continue it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am. It was also brought to my attention that the Queen's name is not Alice, but Annis. When I watched the show it sounded to me like Alice and I didn't bother to check, so sorry about that but I fixed it in this chapter. She won't be in this story too much anyway, but oh well. Here is Part three, hope you enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Three

Queen Annis looked down at Morgana after reassuring King Arthur that she would retract her army as promised.

"You have failed me Morgana," she said stiffly.

Morgana Shifted under her gaze but didn't look away. "Give me another chance I know I can-"

"Silence," the Queen commanded strongly, making Morgana jump. "There will not be another chance for you. Not with me anyway."

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked confused. She had believed they were allies against Arthur. That they would both do anything to be rid of him.

"I believe I may have misjudged our young king."

Morgana scoffed. "Don't be taken in by his fine words."

"It is not his words that changed my mind about him. It was his servant. He is a sorcerer, willing to put his life on the line for him. He would die for his king even though Arthur has outlawed magic. This speaks to me on many volumes," the Queen explained.

"Then you are a fool. Arthur will kill that servant just as he did your husband." Morgana countered with confidence.

The Queen was silent, thinking on what Morgana had just said. After a long minute she finally spoke. "Very well. I will give you three days to prove this to me. If Arthur's servant still lives by the third morning, I will hunt you down in order to prevent you from spreading your hate. But...if Arthur does kill him as you say he will, I will continue to help you reclaim your place on the throne of Camelot." With that the Queen waved Morgana away.

Morgana left the presence of the Queen with a smirk on her face as she headed towards Camelot's camp. She had a meeting with Agravaine to go to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There had been much celebration among the army of Camelot, but all was not well. Most of the knights who knew Merlin rather well, took the whole magic thing rather well, but there were many others who stared at him, often with dirty looks. They were still glad to have won though and so mostly ignored him.

After maybe an hour of celebration, Merlin sat in Arthur tent on the King's request. The knights, mainly Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival, stuck around as well, for who they weren't sure. So there Merlin sat in front of Arthur, waiting for the anger he thought surely must come. Arthur just paced back and forth, victory forgotten as his new worries came. He did his best to stay calm. He thought about what his friend, no his servant, had said on the battlefield to Morgana. How he had been born with magic, and how he was Emrys. Merlin sure had a lot of explaining to do...

He forced himself to stop pacing and stared at Merlin. "Just...start from the beginning."

"That could be a long story," Merlin replied looking at Arthur warily.

"Well then you better get started," Arthur said sitting down. The knights, almost as if on cue, sat down as well and waited.

And so Merlin began telling Arthur and the knights everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Agravaine had been rather surprised to learn of Merlin's power, not to mention the fact that he was apparently Emrys and had been able to defeat Morgana. He wasn't too surprised to find that Morgana wanted to talk to him. So when she summoned him, he came as quickly and as quietly as he could from all the rambunctious knights and soldiers.

He found her in a nearby forest pacing back and forth between two trees. She nearly jumped at him when she saw he had finally come.

"My Lady," he said giving her a small bow.

"Agravaine." She said curtly, ignoring his show of respect. "I need you to do something for me. You must not fail me."

"Of course, I will do anything you ask," Agravaine assured.

"Make sure Merlin dies. I don't care by whose hand. If Arthur doesn't kill him, make sure you do before three days have passed. If you do not do this, we will lose a powerful ally."

"That should be easy enough. No one suspects me, he will die one way or another, I assure you."

"Good. Now go, before anyone notices your absence," Morgana ordered.

Agravaine bowed and left to fulfill Morgana's wishes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took nearly all night for Merlin to tell Arthur and the knights everything. Arthur interrupted an annoying amount of the time, each interruption earning more necessary explanations. The knights did their best not to interrupt nearly as often, but occasionally they had a few questions as well. It took a really long time, but eventually Merlin explained the last thing that had happened, which was Merlin saving the dragon egg and hatching it. Arthur was surprised to have learned of the first dragon to say the least, and at this he was speechless, as many of the events from Merlin's life did.

They sat in silence, all exhausted in every way possible. Every possible emotion had gone through them with great intensity, lightened only by their exhaustion, and were glad for it all to be over.

Eventually Merlin stood, stretching his limbs and looking at Arthur who remained motionless in his seat.

"Good night Arthur," Merlin said turning towards the exit.

"You're leaving?" Arthur said coming out of his stupor.

"Well yeah," Merlin said softly. His voice was raw from all the talking. "I'm rather tired."

Arthur made a delayed nod. "Very well then. Go get some sleep, all of you. Merlin, we will discus your future tomorrow."

Merlin stiffened a little at this. Arthur hadn't taken everything very well especially when it came to the mistakes Merlin had made since they were rather bad. He wasn't sure what Arthur meant by his future and how long that might last exactly. Instead of saying anything about his worries, he nodded and left, unsure he would get any sleep that night, what was left of it anyway.

The knights eyed Arthur warily, they still felt the same about Merlin, although they had come to reach a whole new level of respect. They hoped Arthur felt the same, but also didn't say anything as they left the tent to find their own place to rest.

As the knights laid down for the few hours remaining of the night, they failed to notice a figure making his way towards Merlin. They fell asleep unaware of the danger Merlin was in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**thank you for reading. I am unsure how long this story will be, but Probably around five or six parts. don't expect frequent updates since I am starting school again on Monday and I don't know how busy it will make me. I will do my best to be as consistent as possible, but I can't promise anything. Hope this chapter was satisfactory and hopefully I will have the next part up soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is. Part four. Pretty intense, but not as intense as it will get later on. This is gonna be longer than I thought... oh well. enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Four

When Agravaine had come back from his meeting with Morgana, he looked for the servant Merlin, but could not find him until he looked within the King's tent. He heard them talking, but didn't stick around to hear what they were saying. It didn't much matter to him. All he knew was that it didn't look like Arthur was going to kill Merlin anytime soon. So instead he walked a few yards away to hide behind another tent full of sleeping soldiers and waited for Merlin to leave.

It took a lot longer than he had expected. As the night went on, he found it harder and harder to stay awake. _What on earth could take this long!_ he thought to himself in annoyance. To keep himself awake, he tried to think of how he would kill Merlin, relishing in all the painful ways he could do it. He looked forward to that moment more and more as the night went on. More time passed and he no longer cared how he killed Merlin, he just wanted to slit his throat and be done with it.

Eventually Merlin finally left the King's tent and laid down to sleep. He left his hiding spot and started making his way over to the sorcerer as quietly as he could. He nearly froze when he saw the knights leave soon after, but continued when he saw they hadn't noticed him. He waited just a few minutes more behind another tent until he was sure they were all asleep before he started making his way to Merlin.

He stopped.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly ducked out of sight. Peering around his new hiding place, he saw three figures sneaking around much in the same way he had been. They were making their way towards him, and in turn towards Merlin.

Agravaine smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin opened his eyes. He had been having a hard time sleeping, worrying over the words of the King, but had just managed to fall into a light sleep before waking. He had woken to the sound of feet crunching the dirt and rocks that lay on the ground. He figured it was just someone who needed to relieve themselves, but then he realized there were more than one set of feet, and they were steadily getting closer to him. He chose to ignore it until it stopped right near his feet. He looked up to see two figures standing above him.

He sat up, wondering what they were doing when he heard a someone move behind him. He went to turn around, but only felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwaine had been trying his best to get some sleep after learning everything about Merlin, but a sudden noise caught his attention. It sounded suspicious to him, and so he got up to investigate. He looked up in the right direction just as a few figures disappeared behind a tent. Gwaine was about to follow when he saw Merlin's bed was empty. Without knowing exactly what was going on or what he was doing, Gwaine awoke the closets knight who just so happened to be Leon. He woke up with a snort as Gwaine quickly hit him.

Leon sat up after a couple more smacks to his head and glared at Gwaine. Just as Leonm was about to scold him, Gwaine quickly shushed him by putting a finger up to his own lips. Then slowly pointed at Merlin's bed roll and then in the direction he had seen the suspicious figures disappearing. They could now be seen again getting farther and farther away as they dodged between tents, apparently carrying something heavy.

"You go get Arthur, I'll follow them," Gwaine whispered as the two stood up.

Gwaine ran off as Leon woke Percival and Elyan, quickly explaining to them before heading off towards Arthur's tent. Percival followed Gwaine while Elyan followed Leon. None were quite sure what exactly was happening, but all four knights had a bad feeling about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Merlin woke up, he had a huge headache and wasn't very happy to find himself surrounded by three knights with mean looking faces. He knew them a little, but had never gotten to know them very well. When he looked around a little more, he realized he was a few dozen yards away from camp, seeing only a few dwindling fires in the distance.

"Looks like the sorcerer is awake," one of them said, circling him as he sat up.

"Whats going on?" Merlin asked, rubbing the back of his aching head. "Is there a problem?" He asked hoping this was all just a misunderstanding.

"You're a sorcerer, that's the problem," another one said pulling out his sword.

"Sorcery is against the law," the first one said. "We must obey and fulfill the law. It is our duty to the people and the king."

Merlin didn't want to hurt them, though they seemed to want to hurt him. They were supposed to be allies, and if he were to hurt allies, he could be charged with treason. The punishment was death. Then he would be killed no matter if Arthur forgave him for being a sorcerer or not.

"Look, I just saved Camelot, and Arthur-" Merlin said standing.

"And nothing!" the one with the sword cut him off as he gave Merlin a deep gash in his arm. You probably have the King under some sort of spell, keeping him from killing you the second he saw what you were," the third one cut him off, looking completely enraged and disgusted at the sight of Merlin.

"No," Merlin denied adamantly, clutching his wounded arm, afraid of what they would do next. "I would never do that. I would die for Arthur."

"And so you shall," the first one said pulling out his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from behind them.

All four heads turned towards the direction of the voice to see Gwaine stepping from the bushes, Percival following just behind him. They both had their swords out and were glaring at the three knights.

The three knights looked a little concerned when they saw Percival, but they still outnumbered them. Excluding Merlin of course.

"Put a spell on them too, did you?" One said to Merlin, spitting at his feet.

Gwaine looked murderous. "Melrin is my friend, and I won't let you treat him like that, sorcerer or not," Gwaine spat stepping forward menacingly. "I don't care if you guys are knights, I will kill you."

The knight just laughed.

"Gwaine, it's all right," Merlin said trying to calm his friend down. He didn't want his friends to get in trouble on his behalf.

"It's not all right," Gwaine said, not taking his eyes off the knight. He then spoke to the three knights. "I will give you one last chance to run with your tail between your legs if you promise not to touch a hair on Merlin's head and never mention his magic as being a problem ever again."

All three knights laughed. "Not a chance drunkard," one called.

"I was hoping you would say that," Gwaine said smiling as he moved towards the three knights, sword raised for battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur had been lying in his cot, trying his best to get to sleep, but couldn't as his mind kept wandering to Merlin and all he had told him. He had trouble believing it all and soaking it in. An hour or two passed, not that Arthur could tell, when a sound came from outside his tent. Being a suspicious person as he was, he quickly jumped out of his bed and reached for his sword. Two men entered his tent. He pointed his now drawn sword towards the two figures until he realized who they were.

"Leon? Elyan?" Arthur was rather confused as to why they had come back. He had assumed they had all gone to bed. Apparently not. "What are you doing here?"

Leon looked at Elyan briefly. "Not sure sire. Gwaine woke me up and Merlin's missing and there were suspicious looking people..." Leon did his best to explain, as tired as he was.

"Gwaine and Percival went after them," Elyan tried to add.

Arthur was confused, but was out of his tent as soon as he had heard Merlin was missing. The two knights followed him out.

"Which way?" Arthur asked and Leon led the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope this is satisfactory. This might be longer than I thought. Maybe seven or eight parts. I don't think any of you will complain. can't promise any time soon for a next part because of school, but hopefully it won't take more than a week. I would expect the weekened, but don't be disappointed if I don't have it by then. I do have a life after all. Hope you like this story and stuff. later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. School takes a lot of time, mostly because they all give me reading assignments. I still manage to read some other people's stuff, and I always leave reviews, but not much time for writing. Not to mention I have very limited ideas as to where I am going with this. I have a general outline, but anyway. I'm sure you don't want to hear all my apologies, and I don't want to keep on going, so here's the story! Hope you enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Five

Merlin watched anxiously as Gwaine attacked the three knights viciously without self restrain. He almost felt bad for the three knights. Almost. Except they were overpowering Gwaine. Thankfully Percival stepped in quickly and was a huge help. As Percival and Gwaine were distracted by single enemies, they failed to notice the third knight sneaking off towards Merlin. Even Merlin failed to notice him, focusing on the safety of his friends, in case they had need of him.

Suddenly Merlin was pushed down making him cry out in surprise. This grabbed the attention of the four fighting knights. Gwaine and Percival immediately stopped when they saw the sword pointed at Merlin's throat.

"Drop your swords," the knight holding the sword to Merlin's neck said with a grin.

They hesitated briefly, but complied and dropped their swords. The other two knights quickly picked them up and moved to stand by their comrade.

"Now just walk away," one of the knights said. "It's for the best," he said pressing the blade a little harder against Merlin's neck.

Gwaine was about to retort with some surly comment along the lines of 'fat chance', but was beat to the chase.

"Someone want to explain what is going on?" A voice said, coming from some bushes.

All heads snapped in the direction just in time to see a very angry King Arthur walking towards them. Leon and Elyan close behind him, held similar looks upon their faces. Gwaine and Percival smiled while the three other knights blanched. Arthur glanced at the scene before him and felt pure rage rush through him when he noticed the sword held against his friend's neck. When the knight holding the sword noticed Arthur snarling at the sight of what he held in his hand, he removed it from the sorcerer's neck and took a step back.

"This isn't what it looks like," the now nervous knight said.

"Then would you mind telling me exactly what it is that is going on?" Arthur managed to sound calm and kingly, but his face betrayed how he was truly feeling.

"W-w-well you see," one knight said stepping forward to explain, letting out a nervous laugh. "W-we were just having a bit of f-fun."

Gwaine stepped forward to explain what was really going on, but Arthur stopped him with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to look at him.

"Are you having fun Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning towards his servant with a tight smile on his face.

Merlin looked everywhere but at Arthur and shook his head. "Not exactly."

No one moved. "Nothing's ever good enough for you is it, Merlin," Arthur said letting out a small laugh.

After a pause the three knights joined his laughing nervously. Arthur stopped laughing suddenly, causing the knights to do the same.

Arthur looked sternly at the three knights before him, it was more of a glare really. "Merlin is _my _servant. He may have magic, but_ I_ am king, not you, and I will do what I will with him." He paused and looked at each knight in turn, engraving their faces and names into his mind. "His punishment is mine to deal. Now, if I ever catch any of you so much as_ looking _at Merlin in the wrong way, I will punish you myself. Is. That. Clear?" Arthur said with a deadly final look.

The three knights gulped nervously and just nodded, barely able to whisper their acknowledgments and agreements. They stood awkwardly for a moment, each fidgeting uncomfortably as they tried to smile nicely at their king, hoping he wouldn't kill them on the spot.

Arthur looked them over once again. "Go on," he said making the knights jump. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

They paused for only a moment before falling over themselves as they tried to leave. One tripped over the other and climbed back to his feet glancing fearfully once more towards his king. Arthur made a sound like a snarl, sending the knight jumping into the nearest bush and out of sight. Arthur had already decided they would get stuck with as much sentry duty as possible.

Gwaine and Percival had only just been able to keep from laughing during Arthur's speech and let it out as the knights scrambled away.

"Did you see their faces!" Gwaine said nudging Percival who was chuckling quietly besides him.

Soon Leon and Elyan joined in the joyous laughter, but all stopped as Arthur moved towards Merlin.

"You alright?" Arthur asked Merlin, careful not to sound too concerned, as he brought a hand to his friends shoulder.

Merlin looked down at his arm and Arthur's eyes followed. New rage appeared on Arthur's face as he pulled out his sword.

"I think I've given them a good start," Arthur said turning towards the knights. "Who feels like going on a hunt!" Arthur called to them. The knights all pulled out their swords in unison, but Merlin grabbed Arthur's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Really," Merlin reassured hissing slightly as he clutched the wound.

Arthur looked at him like he had the head of a goblin.

"Honestly," Merlin tried again. "I actually expected something like this to happen. Maybe not the part about being dragged out here and nearly killed, but I didn't exactly expect a warm welcome. They've lived their whole lives to fear magic, hate it. It's only natural..." Merlin tried explaining only getting disbelieving stares.

Merlin gave up with a sigh. "Can we just go get some sleep please," Merlin said, really feeling his exhaustion settling over his body like a heavy blanket.

"After we treat that wound," Arthur said grabbing Merlin by his uninjured arm and pulling him towards camp, miscreant knights forgotten.

Merlin looked in the direction the knights had gone with a sad look. He hated that people hated him now that his secret was out. He thought this would be the hardest part of living free, that is if Arthur decided to let him live free. He didn't want people to look at him differently, but there was no changing what he had done. He was glad he had done it, but he wished that there could be understanding from others.

And so Merlin walked on towards camp, unaware of the future dangers his new life would bring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, all were woken early to pack their tents to head back to Camelot. Arthur's tent was the last standing as he was allowed to sleep in from a long night.

Merlin had no such luxury, getting little to no sleep out of worry for his future, and waking early to help pack. While Merlin was going back and forth, packing one of the horses, Merlin ran into Agravaine. Agravaine was thoroughly surprised to see the young man still walking around as he had counted on the knights to get rid of him. He didn't know how Merlin was alive, nor did he care. It only caused him more trouble. After Merlin muttered an apology, Agravaine stormed away barely hearing the rambling servant. Merlin just shrugged it off and went back to sluggishly packing.

Eventually they were all ready to go and left in row after row of soldiers, Arthur, Merlin, and Arthur's four most trusted knights in front. Agravaine sulked a few feet behind the group, planning how he was to kill Merlin in Camelot. He considered just doing it right then, but chances of success were slim and the consequences would be drastic. He needed to be subtle with how he killed the annoying and pesky servant. There were many eyes in Camelot, and too many of them cared for the boy. He had to wait, as did Morgana. And Morgana did not like to wait...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there's that. Hopefully that will get you through another week or two since school will still be there forever... Looking at my outline for this story, it is getting much longer than I had anticipated. Oh well, I'm sure you will love that. Oh! and if any of you have any particular methods you would like Agravaine to use to try and kill merlin (cause obviously he won't succeed) just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Probably won't get too serious again for a little bit. anyway, hope you enjoyed see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for the wait, but here it is. I finished this last night and I hope you enjoy it. It's mostly Morgana and Agravaine, but deal with it. I will try to update quicker, but again, no promises. School takes a lot of time with having to read stuff mostly and I haven't been feeling very well. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Six

Morgana watched as the army of Camelot slowly marched back home Arthur leading in front, but that wasn't who she was looking at. Besides Arthur sat Merlin upon his horse. Still alive. Agravaine was not much farther behind looking like the fool he was.

Morgana actually wasn't all that surprised. Agravaine was incompetent and only succeeded some of the time. She just thought that maybe he wouldn't have too much trouble with the servant, seeing as he was always so close and had to have many opportunities. That added to the fact that Merlin and everyone in Camelot was oblivious to his loyalty to Morgana, Merlin certainly wouldn't expect him to attempt to kill him. Morgana stewed in her thoughts following them for a mile or two before making a decision. She would get it over with right now. She would dispose of her mortal enemy, Merlin, Emrys, whichever he truly was, she would defeat him before he could fulfill his destiny.

"_Hleap on baec!_" she spoke, raising her arm in Merlin's direction, putting all her anger and hate behind it.

The knights as well as Merlin and Arthur were sent flying off their horses while Agravaine stared in wonder like a complete idiot. Arthur was already back on his feet the knights stupidly trying to surrounding him as if he were the one being attacked. This left Merlin wide open, making Morgana smile from the cover of the trees where all eyes searched for her. She took out her dagger, the one Arthur had given her years ago for her birthday, and pointed it at Merlin.

"_Forp fleoge!_" She said releasing the dagger as it flew towards its target.

Arthur and his knights saw it too late to do anything, but Merlin managed to see it heading towards him. He didn't even move as the knights stared on in horror as the knife came closer and closer. With a flash of his eyes the blade stopped in mid air before him. The knights and Arthur let out a breath of relief they didn't know they had been holding. Merlin let the dagger drop to the ground and stood up staring confidently to the place he knew Morgana to be hiding.

Finally Arthur got some of his senses back and ordered two dozen of his soldiers after her. Morgana growled as she was forced to flee.

"I will get you Merlin," she promised before disappearing into the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Agravaine had seen Morgana's attack on Merlin and knew she wasn't happy with him. She wasn't happy that the boy wasn't already dead. He knew he had to do something before the end of the day if he was to remain on her good side.

When they finally made it back to Camelot as the sun went down, Agravaine was finally struck with an idea that just might work. It was a great plan mostly because he wouldn't have to do a thing. So after everything was settled and Arthur was undoubtedly getting ready for bed, he made his way to the king's chambers.

He knocked briefly before a call allowed him entry. He stepped inside to see Merlin going about the room, doing various chores as usual, though he seemed a little stiffer than usual. He found Arthur sitting at the table, finishing his dinner.

"Ah Agravaine," he greeted. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Sorry if I am disturbing you. I can come back tomorrow..."

"Nonsense. Speak your mind." Arthur said standing from his finished meal.

Agravaine glanced quickly at the boy before speaking. "It's a matter of great importance," Agravaine started and Merlin perked his ears wondering if there was another situation he should be aware of in case Arthur needed protection. Agravaine continued after Arthur urged him to go on, paying full attention to him.

"I think it would be best if we spoke alone," Agravaine said glancing in the servants direction.

Arthur looked confused for a moment before realizing he was referring to Merlin. He thought about telling his uncle that he trusted Merlin and could go on, but decided against it.

"Merlin," Arthur said catching Merlin's attention. Arthur had assumed he would get the point and leave, but apparently not since all he did was give Arthur a stupid look. "You may go Merlin," Arthur spelled out.

Merlin gave a confused look for a moment longer and was about to reply with some surly retort, but stopped himself after looking at Agravaine who looked especially annoyed. Merlin didn't quite trust Agravaine and always felt a little more than nervous around him, so he was thankful to be able to leave and have the rest of the night off. Once Merlin had grabbed the king's finished meal, he closed the door behind himself and headed off down the corridor.

Agravaine turned to Arthur with a serious look. Arthur knew he wasn't going to like this conversation.

Agravaine began. "What are you planning to do with that...sorcerer," he said the last word with disgust.

"Who? Merlin?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Agravaine nodded.

Arthur sighed and sat down again. "Agravaine, as bad as this is going to sound, I trust the idiot. He is my friend, and he has done much for Camelot."

"So you are going to let him live?" Agravaine said angrily.

"Yes, and I am rethinking my views on magic." Agravaine stared at him questioningly. "I am thinking it may be time to repeal the laws on magic." Agravaine's eyes widened with disbelief. "Now, I know what you're going to say. You'll say I've been enchanted or I'm crazy, but I know in my heart this is the right thing to do. I don't plan on completely removing all laws regarding magic, but I need to revise them at least and while Merlin has done some questionable things, he's always had Camelot's, and my, best interests at heart. I could never kill a man for that," Arthur explained, hoping his uncle would understand.

"How can you be so blind!" Agravaine yelled. Each word Arthur spoke had infuriated him all the more. He couldn't allow for Arthur to do this. If he did Morgana might find reason to give up on gaining the crown, which would mean he would never be able to be king, either by her side or after she had taken it and had an 'accident.' Killing Merlin was all the more important, and if he could incriminate Merlin... he would think on that later.

Arthur continued talking. "I have been blind. Ever since my father told me of the evil's of magic, I have been blind to the good it can do. I have been saved with magic more times than I can count. I have never felt right ordering druids and innocents to death for trying to do good. There used to be peace in the world with magic. Now Merlin has opened my eyes. I hope you will open yours as well uncle. I would hate to have to fight you on this."

Agravaine thought of continuing his argument, to convince him to kill Merlin, but Arthur sounded too sure. He wouldn't budge. Especially when it came to Merlin.

After a long silence, Agravaine relaxed his shoulders and bowed. "I will try to at least consider this," he lied. "Just don't make any rash decisions quite yet."

"I don't expect this to happen over night uncle. It will take time for the people to get used to it as well. Even I struggled with the decision, but I know this is right. We will take things slowly, and you will see magic isn't as bad as we have been lead to believe."

Agravaine just nodded and smiled. "Good night my lord," he said with a bow.

As soon as he turned around and left, his smile fell and anger clearly covered his face. He would find a way to kill the boy _and_ make him look like a traitor. No matter the cost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**there it is. hope it wasn't worse than usual since I wrote it at one in the morning. I've also started writing another story. you won't see it any time soon, especially not until this story is done, but I promise it won't affect how often I update this story. I just write it whenever I feel particularly inspired to and have recently done some good amount of work on this one. See you next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO SORRY! I think it's nearly been two weeks since I last updated. I apologize. I don't even have a good excuse. I apologize whole heartedly, and I hope you can forgive me. *sigh* moving on. Here is part seven, it's not bad if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoy it! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Seven

When Gaius saw Merlin come through the door he let out a breath of relief. Gwaine had come by and told him what had happened with Merlin and Morgana and a few events after. Ever since then, Gaius had worried that the King had changed his mind about Merlin and sentenced him to death, contrary to what Gwaine had told him. Gaius always worried about the stupid boy and now more than ever. He cared about him more than he could say. It was only natural for him to worry. So when Merlin had barely stepped a few feet into the room Gaius wordlessly embraced him in a tight hug.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked confused.

Gaius pulled away from him and gave a brief smile before frowning, intent upon yelling at the boy. Merlin looked tired and so he figured he could yell at him later for the next stupid thing he would do. There would be plenty of times he was sure. "Are you alright?" he asked instead.

"You know?" Merlin asked attributing his strange behavior to his knowledge of what had happened. Gaius just nodded and Merlin smiled glad he wouldn't have to explain too much. "I'm a bit tired since I haven't slept in days, but I think Arthur's taken it rather well. I'm still alive after all. Although, some of the knights don't quite fancy me being a sorcerer."

"What do you mean?"

"A few of them just gave me some trouble last night is all," Merlin said looking at the arm that had been wounded. Gaius saw it and demanded to inspect it.

"You must be more careful," Gaius cautioned. "Now more than ever. Morgana knows you have magic and there are certain to be those who still hate magic within Camelot. You may gain more enemies than you realize." Gaius lectured as he re-bandaged the wound.

"Don't worry Gaius, I can deal with Morgana. I defeated her once," Merlin said watching the physicians hands work.

"It's not Morgana I'm worried about," Gaius said finishing with Merlin's wound and looking sternly at Merlin.

"We will handle whatever comes," Merlin said with a smile.

"I hope you are right," Gaius said softly to himself as Merlin went off to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur woke early that morning, by himself, no Merlin to be found. He dressed himself as he waited for his manservant in annoyance. Merlin finally burst through the doors ten minutes later, breakfast tottering upon a silver plate as he marched into the room.

"Morning Arthur," Merlin said with a smile.

"What kept you?" Arthur said in annoyance.

"I slept in."

Arthur rolled his eyes, though he couldn't blame him. He knew how little sleep he had gotten but chose to tease him anyway. "You'd think a powerful sorcerer could wake himself up on time."

Merlin tensed his shoulders slightly and turned towards Arthur with a serious air. "About that," Merlin began. "What exactly are your plans for me?"

Arthur would be lying if he said he hadn't seen this question coming. Arthur was about to answer, when the sound of bells rang through the air. Trouble was afoot. "We'll talk later Merlin," Arthur said darting out the door to see what the trouble was.

Merlin cursed his luck that trouble had to come at the exact moment he was going to learn his fate. He stood a moment in disbelief of the impeccable timing before he ran off after Arthur down the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's happened?" Arthur demanded as he entered the throne room where his uncle and a few knights were standing.

"Arrest him," Agravaine said pointing to Merlin and the nameless knights rushed forward and grabbed Merlin by the arms.

Merlin looked between Arthur and Agravaine in confusion and fear. He thought he was getting his answer the hard way, but the look on Arthur's face told him that this was unexpected.

"Explain why you are arresting my servant," Arthur demanded angrily.

Agravaine stepped forward. "Sire, the plans to the siege tunnels have been stolen. I saw him," he said motioning towards Merlin, "in the area with a suspicious look about him."

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin who shook his head with wide eyes. Arthur turned back to Agravaine. "Do you have any proof? Did you see him actually do it?"

"Unfortunately I did not actually see him commit the crime," Agravaine said, not wanting to raise questions as to why he was around there. "But I believe a search of his chambers, should prove to be proof enough," Agravaine said a little too confidently.

Arthur looked at Merlin again with apologetic eyes and nodded his head. "Very well," Arthur conceded. "Release him until we find this proof," Arthur ordered the knights who did so immediately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they reached the servants small chambers, a confused Gaius left in the adjoining room, they made quick work of searching the place. Usually a search makes a huge mess of the property, but in Merlin's room, they found they were having to clean it more in order to properly search. Arthur nearly laughed out loud as he realized this.

A few minutes later, the knights emerged holding the plans to the siege tunnels. Agravaine smiled in triumph while Arthur's heart sunk, but he wasn't willing to give up his faith and trust in his friend just yet.

"Do you have an explanation for this Merlin?" Arthur said hoping he would have something to disprove the physical evidence before them.

"I didn't steal anything," Merlin said stupidly. Of course he would deny it, anyone would.

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean do you have an alibi?" Arthur asked clearly, annoyance clear in his voice.

Merlin thought for a moment, eyes darting side to side as he tried to think things through. "When did you say you saw me creeping about suspiciously?" Merlin asked Agravaine.

"This morning," Agravaine said slowly trying his best to sound truthful.

"I'm afraid I was sleeping and then I was in the kitchens shortly after waking and then I was with Arthur. Unfortunately I don't have any proof that I was asleep at the time. But..."

"But what?" Arthur asked having felt his heart sink with each word Merlin spoke only to rise with new hope at that last word.

"Anyone could have snuck into my room and placed it there. I mean, I wasn't there after I woke up and Gaius was out doing his rounds. There was enough time for someone to plant it there to make me look like a traitor."

"Yet you have no proof, no alibi. Why should we believe that is what happened," Agravaine said getting more nervous the more Merlin spoke. He had planted the plans, and he had been careful not to be seen anywhere near this side of the castle. There was no way he could be implicated, but he was less sure that Merlin couldn't talk his way out of it.

Merlin spoke. "Where did you find it?" he asked the knight holding the plans.

"Under that mattress," the knight said briefly.

Merlin lit up and snapped his fingers, a huge smile on his lips. "That's it!"

Arthur looked at his servant like he had suddenly gone mad. "Whats it?"

"I would never hide it there!" Merlin said as if that explained everything.

"I fail to see how this fixes anything or even makes sense," Arthur said arms folded as he challenged his servant to prove his sanity.

Merlin just let out a puff of air and entered his room motioning for everyone to follow. As he walked he spoke. "If I were to hide anything, especially something as incriminating as plans to the siege tunnels," he said pushing away his bed and kneeling on the floor. "I would hide it here," he said lifting a floor board, revealing a few choice items like a magic book and staff.

Arthur raised an eyebrow along with the knights and Gaius. Agravaine simmered, he knew he had lost.

"I see," Arthur said thinking for a moment. "I suppose that proves it then. Merlin may be stupid, but he's not _that_ stupid," he said walking off, which said to everyone in the room that Merlin was pardoned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin said chasing after his master.

Agravaine just stood in the servants room as the knights looked at him warily before leaving as well. He had failed again. He had failed Morgana. He would not be so cautious and clever this time, and this time he _would _succeed no matter if it was ugly or if he got caught.

As he stormed out of the servants room and through the physicians chamber, he paused and grabbed a certain vial. It may be stupid, but it would work well enough. He sneered as he trudged out of the room, victory within sight. Merlin would die before the day was through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**there's part seven for you. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I love watching Agravaine fail at everything, it's so funny! Anyway, I hope to update sooner than I have been, but you know school and life get in the way. Let me know if there is any particular ways you want Agravaine to try *and fail* to kill Merlin. I am open to suggestions and this will probably be the last time you can suggest anything before I just carry on with my plans as they are. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Here is part eight, sooner than I thought I would get it done. I've already got nine done too. Sorry for the irregular updates, but you know how school is. Well, here is the next part, hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Eight

Agravaine had carefully prepared his plan of attack. All was prepared, everything in order. All he had to do was find Merlin.

He found himself knocking on Arthur's door. He waited for permission to enter before throwing open the door to find Arthur at his desk.

"Need something Uncle?" Arthur asked, clearly busy and eager for him to leave.

"Actually I need to speak with your- with Merlin," he said slowly.

Arthur looked up and studied his Uncle critically.

"I never got the chance to apologize to him. I was hoping to make up to him for the trouble I caused," Agravaine lied.

Agravaine did not miss the way Arthur's face lit up a little at the thought that his uncle was finally approving of Merlin and his magic.

"I'm afraid he's not here right now," Arthur pointed out.

"I can see that," Agravaine said.

"He should be back soon..." Arthur said looking at the door as if the idiot would come walking through them any moment. "I'm sure if you wait-"

"Unfortunately I cannot. I have duties to attend to." Agravaine said. He didn't want to do what he was going to do in front of Arthur. Or anyone for that matter. "If you could just send him to my chambers when he does come..."

"Of course," Arthur said dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Agravaine bowed with a smile and went to his chambers to await the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Merlin had been told by Arthur that Agravaine was looking for him, a bad feeling settled over Merlin. He tried to squirm out of it, but Arthur would have none of it. He was sent straight to Agravaine's chambers, goblets and helmets motivating him out of Arthur's doors as they flew toward his head.

With great reluctance, Merlin found himself in front of Agravaine's door. He let himself take a deep breath before knocking carefully on the large wooden doors.

"Enter," came Agravaine's voice and Merlin could have sworn it was said with a smile.

Merlin grimaced to himself and pushed open the door. Agravaine was sitting at a table, but stood as Merlin closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Merlin said in a tone that a servant should always hold.

"Yes," he said smiling he moved towards Merlin who had stayed near the door on purpose. "I wanted to apologize for the...trouble I caused you."

"It's quite alright," Merlin said stiffly, knowing his apology was insincere. "If that is all..." Merlin said taking a step back towards the door.

"Actually," Agravaine said turning around. "There is something else."

Merlin stiffened, but stood still with his normal smile upon his face, though anyone who knew him well would know it wasn't earnest. Agravaine motioned for him to follow him as he made his way across his room. Merlin followed slowly, smile finally fading with each step.

Agravaine stopped and pulled a box from his dresser. He turned around as he opened the box and pulled it's contents out slowly, discarding the box on a nearby table. Merlin's heart started to beat faster as he recognized it to be a knife. A pretty one, but a very deadly one all the same. Agravaine looked between Merlin and the blade.

"I just got this in the market today," Agravaine said staring at Merlin. "I was wondering if you could accept it as further apologies." he said holding it out to Merlin.

Merlin didn't miss the strange way he held it out to him, thumb and forefinger gently holding it at the hilt with the pommel facing downwards.

"I'd be honored," Merlin said cautiously as he reached his hand forward to take the strange blade.

Before Merlin even knew what happened, he felt a sharp pain coming from his outstretched hand. He heard the blade clang as it hit the stone floor. Merlin drew back his hand instinctually, cradling his newly injured hand and examining the damage. A thin line of red ran along the inside of his palm diagonally from forefinger to wrist. Blood wept from the wound quickly sending a few drops to the ground below.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of me." Agravaine said all too happily.

Merlin looked at Agravaine in confusion. Agravaine just smiled, no longer keeping up pretenses. Merlin just stood and stared a few seconds more before turning and fleeing.

Agravaine's smile widened as he knelt, picking up the knife.

"I guess he didn't like my present."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin had gone straight to Gaius and bandaged his bleeding hand while telling Gaius of what had just occurred.

"Strange..." was all Gaius said.

Merlin tried coming up with theories as to why he would do such a thing, but Gaius didn't help. Gaius remained silent and eventually Merlin gave up figuring it out and went to attend to Arthur.

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers Arthur looked up and smiled.

"Did he apologize?" Arthur asked happily.

"Yes," Merlin said glumly.

Arthur frowned. "Shouldn't you be happy?" Arthur asked perplexed. Then he noticed Merlin's bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Merlin clenched his injured hand slightly and held it closer to him as he clutched it with his other hand.

"It's nothing," Merlin said as he glanced at Arthur and moved onto his chores.

"Did Agravaine do that to you?" Arthur asked hoping it wasn't true.

"It was just an accident," Merlin said gathering Arthur's dirty clothes neither affirming or denying hoping he would just let it go.

Arthur was about to press further when Merlin bent down to pick up a runaway sock and suddenly collapsed.

Arthur jumped up and went to him. Merlin sat up and clutched his head.

"What just happened? Are you alright?" Arthur asked apprehensively.

"I-I just got a bit dizzy was all," Merlin said trying to stand up, clearly still disoriented.

The feeling remained, but Merlin could still function. As long as he didn't bend over again any time soon. "Maybe you should..." Arthur started thinking.

"I'm fine," Merlin assured and he was...as long as he didn't move too quickly. "It's nothing."

Arthur looked at him skeptically, but let it go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Merlin left, Gaius thought hard about what Merlin had told him. _Perhaps he just wanted to send a message to...no no no that can't be it... _Gaius thought._ It could have been an accident I suppose...no. Well maybe..._.Gaius stopped, eyes widening with a thought.

"I hope I'm wrong," Gaius said as he bustled about the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There it is. this was originally twice as long, but I had to cut it somewhere. This was the best place to do so. I will have the next chapter up in a day or two. The more review determines how soon, but it will come up none the less. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As Promised, part nine already done and up rather quickly. thanks for the reviews and such. I hope you like this one just as much. Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Nine

Arthur stared hungrily at his steaming plate of food. Lunch. For once it wasn't one of Merlin's skimpy meals nor one of the questionable looking ones. It was a real meal. Merlin had been working rather slowly, but this mean certainly made up for his slow movements and clumsiness. He had worked up quite an appetite that day and was just about to dig into his sumptuous meal when a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he said annoyed as he prepared to dig in again.

The door opened and Gwen entered.

"Hello Gwen," Merlin said cheerfully although something seemed a bit off... _Probably nothing_, Arthur thought. He had been saying that to himself a lot as Merlin seemed more clumsy and daft than usual.

Arthur too was happy to see Gwen, but he wanted to eat! "What can I do for you Gwen?" Arthur asked trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Actually it's Gaius," Gwen said with a worried expression. Arthur put down his utensils. Eating could wait he supposed. Whenever Gwen was worried, Arthur knew to listen.

"Go on," he said as he stood up albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"He has requested that you come and see him. Immediately," Gwen said slowly, yet firmly.

Both Arthur and Merlin looked at Gwen seriously. Arthur wanted to argue and say Gaius could wait, but the look on her face...Not to mention what Gaius would do to him if he made him wait. Who knew, it might be important.

"Come along Merlin," he said as he followed Gwen out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaius looked up from his papers as Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin entered his chambers. He had been double checking just to make sure, but there could be no mistake.

"Sire," he said as he stood up.

"What's all this about Gaius," Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news sire," Gaius said slowly.

Arthur frowned, but motioned for him to continue.

"I'm afraid I was looking through my list of supplies, and I found one of my bottles is missing." Gaius said seriously.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say you brought me all the way down here to tell me someone stole a bottle from you."

"No sire, it wasn't just any bottle. It was a bottle of Oleander."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Did you eat anything sire?" Merlin asked immediately.

"I never had the chance," Arthur said.

"Do you feel alright?" Merlin continued.

"What are you going on about? What is Oleander?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"It's a poison," Merlin answered.

Arthur now understood. "You think someone might be trying to poison me?" Arthur asked both Merlin and Gaius.

Merlin started to nod his head, but Gaius shook his. "No sire, I'm afraid someone may be trying to kill Merlin."

Gwen, Arthur and Meriln all narrowed their eyes in confusion. Gaius looked pointedly at Merlin. Merlin noticed and looked down at his hand. _Of course,_ Merlin thought to himself. _The knife was laced with Oleander. He was trying to poison me!_

Suddenly Merlin became aware of this fact and noticed the symptoms he had. The dizziness, his shortness of breath that had come on shortly after his disorientation and weakness. It seemed so obvious now.

"Why would anyone want to kill Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I thought the answer would be quite obvious," Gaius said glumly.

Arthur shook his head at his own stupidity. "His magic."

Gaius just nodded.

Gwen had been told by Elyan all the events that had happened and was fully aware of Merlin's magic. "Who would try to kill him?" Gwen asked fearful for her friend.

Gaius looked down. "I don't know," Gaius lied clasping his hand together in front of him. He couldn't tell Arthur about Agravaine. He either wouldn't believe him or it would just make things worse. The damage was already done.

Merlin suddenly felt very tired, dizziness accompanying him now with every movement.

"What are the symptoms?" Gwen asked.

"Well the usual, but first would be dizziness, weak pulse, drowsiness..." Gaius trailed off as he noticed Merlin's lids slowly drooping as he swayed where he stood.

"Sire," Gaius said suddenly. "would you please catch him so he doesn't crack his head open."

Arthur looked at Gaius like he had three heads since Merlin was... oh, nope... Merlin collapsed. Arthur barely managed to catch him in time and place him on a nearby patients bed.

Arthur was rather alarmed by his servant and friend collapsing, but Gaius stood calmly.

"The poison?" Arthur asked as Gwen fetched a bucket of water since that always seems to help. Gaius just nodded in affirmation.

"Why do you even have poison?" Arthur asked.

"Mixed with other things, they can be very helpful, even life saving. Oleander can be good for the heart with certain herbs as well as can relieve headaches and colds and sometimes skin diseases," Gaius explained. "I keep track of all potential poisons just in case something such as this were to happen. In case someone were to steal my poisons in hope to poison you or in this case Merlin. If I can find out what was missing I can find a cure."

"That's why you're so calm. You can cure Merlin," Arthur said a little uncertainly.

"Indeed sire. And since I already know what the poison is, all I need do is prepare the antidote. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours."

"What if Merlin doesn't have hours?" Arthur asked, worry skyrocketing through him again.

"Unless he has been exposed to copious amounts of Oleander, which he hasn't since it was a rather small bottle, he won't die for another...five hours. According to the rate his symptoms have come. It's a slow acting poison, we have time."

Arthur nodded in understanding, but still didn't like the fact that his friend had been poisoned. _This is nearly becoming a daily occurrence_, he thought to himself.

"Get on it then," Arthur said trying to sound like he wasn't worried. He would stop worrying when his friend had been cured.

Gaius wordlessly began bustling around the room gathering the supplies he would need. Arthur watched him for a moment before looking at Merlin. He looked so weak and vulnerable. He wanted to stay, but could think of no reason to. So it was with reluctance he left to go eat a lunch he no longer wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin opened his eyes to find Gaius leaning over him.

"Welcome back my boy," Gaius said cheerfully. Well as cheerfully as Gaius can get after seeing his surrogate son poisoned and dying. He had managed to create the antidote rather effortlessly, though it took longer than he would have liked.

Merlin sat up and immediately regretted it. His head pounded painfully inside his skull and he let Gaius gently lower him back down.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked, back in physician mode.

"Like one of Arthur's training dummies," Merlin said closing his eyes and willing the headache away.

"That should go away in a few hours or so,"

"What happened?" Merlin asked not remembering anything after arriving in Gaius's chambers with Arthur and Gwen.

"Agravaine poisoned you with that knife you told me about. I found one of my poisons, Oleander, to be missing. Now I've given you the antidote. You should be fine."

Merlin just nodded.

The door opened and Gwen entered.

"He's awake," Gaius told her.

"Oh thank goodness," she said. "Is he alright?" she asked as she noticed how still he was remaining.

"Just a bit of a headache. Why don't you go and tell Arthur. I'm sure he would like to know."

Gwen nodded and left quietly.

"Does Arthur know it was Agravaine?" Merlin asked as soon as Gwen was gone.

"No," Gaius said shortly.

Merlin just nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted him to know anyway. He knew it would hurt his friend to know that another he trusted was two faced.

"As soon as this headache's gone, I'm going to have a little chat with Agravaine," Merlin said more to himself than to Gaius.

"What do you hope to accomplish in doing that?" Gaius asked worriedly. He didn't want Merlin to go anywhere near that man again. Not after this.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he is going to try to kill me again. Maybe I can convince him otherwise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if any information about poison is wrong. I'm obviously not an expert, but I did my best. Part ten is already done as well and should be up in a few days. It's a little shorter, but oh well. life goes on. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Thanks for the reviews! Here is part ten, it's a little shorter than usual, but you can deal with that I'm sure. I hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Ten

When Gwen had told Arthur that Merlin was awake and fine, he felt a huge weight leave his shoulders. He had of course run off to see him immediately. When he entered Gaius's chambers he saw Merlin still lying down with his arm over his eyes.

"Merlin?" he said cautiously, worried he really wasn't awake and fine as Gwen had said.

Gaius looked his way briefly, but went back to reading some unnamed book while Merlin removed his arm from his eyes and looked at Arthur.

"Prat," he said rubbing his head with his forearm. Gaius had given him some medicine to help his headache, but it was taking its own sweet time to take effect.

"Glad to see you're alright," Arthur said taking the seat next to his bed.

"I was only poisoned. No big deal," Merlin said shrugging his shoulders.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he laugh softly. Merlin laughed along with him until it made his head pound. Arthur stopped and became serious again.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin became silent and wouldn't look at Arthur.

"You do know," Arthur observed. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter," Merlin said looking as far away from Arthur as possible.

"Merlin," Arthur said getting angry at his servants blatant disregard for self preservation.

"It doesn't matter because they won't be the last to try. The only reason they don't try to kill me in front of you is because they think I've enchanted you to protect me." Arthur felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't stand the thought that more things like this were going to happen more often. Merlin kept talking. "Eventually one of them will succeed Arthur."

"Don't say things like that," Arthur said looking at the ground and shaking his head.

"You can't expect people to accept me. Especially with the laws still being what they are. I'm a little surprised that you haven't arrested me yet or anything to be honest," Merlin said so softly Arthur struggled to hear him.

"I'm going to change the law Merlin."

Merlin snapped his head towards Arthur. "What?" Merlin said in disbelief.

"I'm going to have the laws changed, for you. So you don't have to live in fear anymore. That is if you can survive long enough for it to actually happen."

Merlin looked at him for a long few seconds. "It won't work," he said shaking his head sadly. "They'll just keep thinking I've enchanted you to do it. They will never accept magic."

Arthur had never seen Merlin like this. So full of despair and a lack of the normal faith he had. I must be strong, Arthur thought. I need to be strong for Merlin.

"I will find a way to make them see that magic can be good," Arthur said with all the conviction he could muster.

Merlin looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "How?"

Arthur thought. He really tried to think of something. "I don't know," he finally said. "But I will find a way."

And with that Arthur left, leaving Merlin with a little hope. Hope that Arthur would find a way. Hope for his future. Hope for Albion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few short hours later, Merlin's headache had gone and he was up and running about the castle after a stern warning to be careful from Gaius. He immediately sought out Agravaine in his chambers and knocked on his door in hopes he was still there. A gruff voice allowed him entrance and Merlin pushed open the door. Agravaine faced the door to see who the visitor was and blanched when he saw it was Merlin.

"Merlin," Agravaine said in surprise, shock clear on his face. "I-I am glad to see you are alright." Agravaine quickly supplied. "I had heard-"

Merlin cut him off. "I know you tried to poison me."

"I did no-" Agravaine started, but Merlin didn't let him finish.

"I am well aware you wish me ill will and I suspect Arthur as well. I will not tolerate these attempts on my life and must warn you to stop."  
>Agravaine's polite smile was wiped from his face. He was done pretending with this boy. "And what exactly do you think you could do? Arthur trust me too much to believe the word of his servant, even if he does have a strange...attachment to you. I am his blood, his family. You are a sorcerer," Agravaine scoffed.<p>

"You forget just that. I am a sorcerer, and a powerful one. I defeated Morgana, I could easily keep you at bay, and if you try to harm Arthur, I will not hesitate to kill you." Merlin said making himself seem as powerful as possible and threw in a flash of his eyes to help emphasize his point. He wasn't sure if this would help, but the look on Agravaine's face told him it just might do the trick. Merlin left without another word and hoped the problem that was Agravaine would be solved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Agravaine did not move for a solid five minutes after Merlin had left. He paced his chamber afterward just thinking until the sun set started to set. He felt fear for what the sorcerer could do to him, and at the moment it was greater than his fear of Morgana.

Morgana.

He had to see her. Immediately. He barely remembered to put his shoes on before leaving Camelot to find Morgana.

He hadn't gone ten minutes into the woods before he ran into her. Well, more like she found him since she had been awaiting his arrival, hoping for the news of Merlin's demise. She would be sorely disappointed.

"My lady," Agravaine huffed fear still filling him to the brim from his encounter with Merlin. "I am sorry. I did not manage to kill Merlin. He is-"

"Then why have you come," Morgana snarled in absolute fury.

"He is too powerful my Lady. I have tried, but nothing-"

"We have one more day Agravaine and you have failed me. If he is not dead by noon tomorrow, I will kill both of you myself." Morgana yelled before turning around and disappearing into the forest.

Agravaine stood stone still in the freezing cold, yet he was sweating. Anxiety filled him at the thought of Merlin. He was terrifying, but just the thought of failing Morgana made him ill. A few minutes later, anger filled him. _How could I have allowed someone as pathetic as a servant scare me_, he thought to himself. _He may be a powerful sorcerer, but I am Agravaine, I have more power than everyone but Arthur. No servant should scare me._ Or so he tried telling himself. Eventually his fear of Morgana was once again greater than his fear of Merlin. He could no longer afford to keep up pretenses to the king. He _must_ succeed for Morgana, no matter the cost.

He slowly made his way back to Camelot, only the thought of killing Merlin was on his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** There it is. I hope I have part eleven up soon, but I'm having a hard time writing it. Well I guess we shall see. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took a while. I was mostly finished with it, but I just had a hard time with the last bit mostly because of school. anyway here it is. hope you enjoy it! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Eleven

Merlin woke up that morning a little happier than he had been the past few days. Perhaps it was what Arthur had promised him or just that he had a good feeling about today. He decided to himself that he wouldn't let anyone make it worse.

That was until Arthur told him they were training today and Merlin was going to be rather _involved_, whatever that meant.

So that's where Merlin was. On the training field setting up targets and arranging necessary weapons before Arthur and the knights got there. He was most of the way done when he saw a figure just out of the corner of his eye. Agravaine. He was moving towards Merlin at a rather rapid pace.

Merlin tried to ignore him, but was forced to pay attention when he felt Agravaine's hand on his shoulder turning him around.

Merlin stiffened and looked at the dark haired man. "What do you want Agravaine?" Merlin asked keeping his voice even and trying to sound in control.

Agravaine looked a bit disheveled to say the least. He looked as though he had hardly slept and his clothes were wrinkled as though he hadn't changed, but these were not the things Merlin was paying attention to. The look in Agravaine's eyes, it scared Merlin. Even though Merlin was aware he had every advantage over Agravaine, the look in his eyes was frightening. Merlin would guess it would be because his eyes were just so full of desperation and he noticed the same look in his eyes that he had seen in all the people completely ready to kill Arthur. He was ready to kill, and at any cost, yet he didn't seem to be attacking him. At least for the moment, but Merlin was on guard.

Agravaine smiled a fake smile for a moment. Merlin watched warily.

"I just thought you might want to know that Arthur won't be alive for much longer," Agravaine said, smile still upon his face.

Merlin's blood ran cold and his face paled. "What have you done?"

Agravaine didn't answer, but his smile widened. Merlin looked at him before turning to run and find Arthur. He had only taken one step before he felt Agravaine's arm wrap around his middle and some cloth shoved in his face. As soon as he tried breathing, he felt weak and realized what Agravaine was doing. Merlin quickly fought against Agravaine's hold and managed to get away from him and the chemically soaked cloth meant to make him pass out. Luckily, Merlin got away in time to remain standing, but he was left weak and had a hard time concentrating.

Agravaine immediately pulled out his sword, shrieking metal catching Merlin's attention enough to make him worry. Agravaine had a huge advantage now with a weak and clumsy servant who couldn't think straight let alone defend himself. Agravaine hadn't completely planned on Merlin being able to break his hold, but he had done enough to be happy with his odds now, and Merlin was worried. Both of them knew it, and there was no one around to save Merlin now.

At least that's what they had thought.

Agravaine swung his sword towards the sorcerer and Merlin barely managed to stumble out of the way of the swords path, falling to the ground in the process. He landed heavily on his left hand, and felt a sharp pain explode from his wrist. Cradling his now broken wrist, he tried thinking of a spell, any spell that could help, but all the words and actions seemed mixed up in his brain. He couldn't seem to remember what words would do what or which words went with which. Merlin closed his eyes in anticipation of certain death, but it never came.

He heard a sharp clang sound and a few sounds of scuffling before he opened his eyes to see Arthur standing protectively in front of him. He couldn't see Arthur's face, but Agravaine's showed fear and surprise. Both Agravaine and Merlin had thought they were alone, but Arthur was standing before them, defending Merlin.

Once Agravaine got over his shock at the intervention, he steeled himself again and raised his blade.

"I will kill him, and if I must kill you in order to do so, I will," Agravaine said, glaring daggers at Arthur.

Merlin couldn't gauge Arthur's reaction to Agravaine's obvious treason, but he could imagine. Arthur had had a hard enough time with Morgana's betrayal, now he would have to go through all that again.

Arthur didn't speak, but raised his sword and prepared to fight. Merlin tried to stand up, but could only push himself up into a sitting position. As they started fighting, Merlin had a hard time telling who was winning and if he was needed to help Arthur, not that he could anyway.

After many blows, a man was knocked down to the ground. It took Merlin a moment to realize it was Arthur who has fallen. Merlin didn't know how this could have been accomplished since Arthur is the best fighter in all of Albion, but then he supposed Agravaine wasn't fighting fair.

"Morgana will be most pleased to have you both dead," Agravaine said as he raised his sword to strike a final blow. Merlin desperately tried to find some way to help, but was too late.

Another clash of metal sounds and Leon stood between Arthur and Agravaine, holding the traitor's sword at bay with his own. With a shove, Agravaine was pushed back and everyone noticed the three other knights standing by.

"You have tried to kill Merlin as well as our King," Elyan said stiffly as he pulled out his sword slowly and menacingly.

"You are a traitor to Camelot," Gwaine said pulling out his sword in a similar fashion.

"Surrender now, or you forfeit your life," Percival said threateningly, sword already out and ready for use.

Agravaine looked between them with darting eyes, unsure of what he should do. He quickly thought of when and how he would like to die. Either now, or when Morgana managed to find him, and if he was lucky to survive her wrath, a beheading in front of the whole kingdom. He considered these rather dim choices, but picked his poison.

Agravaine lowered his sword slowly. The knights cautiously mirrored his actions.

Suddenly Agravaine pulled out a dagger and threw it so quickly, the knights barely realized he had done so. The three knights leaped towards the traitor and rendered him immobile. Once they were certain he could no longer cause harm, they looked to see what became of the thrown dagger.

They quickly located the dagger, but all they saw was the bright red blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur had gone down to the training field early to warm up before the knights arrived only to find his uncle attacking his friend. You could say he was a little unhappy, well really he was beyond unhappy. He was furious. He hadn't even realized he had moved when he found himself standing in front of the defenseless Merlin fighting off his uncle. He hadn't even had time to deal with the feelings that surged through him. He had to choose between his last remaining family besides Morgana and his best friend. He didn't have time to think it through though. He just acted, and protected his best friend.

He still had hope that he could resolve this. That peace could come between his friend and his uncle, but then Agravaine had to go and say he would kill him and how it would please Morgana. He would have succeeded too if it hadn't been for Leon. If anyone asked how Agravaine, who is older and slower, could nearly defeat him, he would answer that he was caught off guard. But the real reason was he was emotionally distraught over the fact that he was being betrayed. Again. By the only 'faithful' family he had left. He was glad the knights could take over. He wasn't sure what to do, or if he could in fact do anything at all.

Arthur tried to collect his thoughts and feelings so that he could deal with this, so he just let the knights do what they had to. He had nearly calmed down enough when he saw a flash of metal flying from Agravaine's direction. He recognized it was a dagger just before it planted itself in his best friends side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know I left it on quite a cliffhanger. please don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is part twelve. It's almost over people. I'm afraid there is another big cliffhanger. I apologize in advance. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Please enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Twelve

Merlin woke up to find himself in the physicians chambers. He felt a little pain in his left side, but felt more pain from his head which pounded harder with every movement. An even sharper pain pulsed from his carefully wrapped wrist. Merlin pushed himself up into a sitting position with his good hand trying to remember what had happened.

He easily remembered Agravaine attacking him and the chemical being shoved into his face as well as breaking his wrist. Everything was a little fuzzy after that, but he remembered Arthur saving him and Leon saving Arthur, but couldn't seem to recall anything else.

Just then the door swung open, a disheveled Arthur and Gaius entering the room.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly with a sigh. "You're alright," he said to reassure himself.

"You should lie down," Gaius warned as he placed a bucket of water on a nearby table.

"I feel fine," Merlin said. "Just a bad headache is all."

Gaius looked at him pointedly, but didn't force him to do anything. He just handed him a couple of bottles and quickly muttered something about helping his headache and the pain in his wrist.

"What happened?" Merlin asked after guzzling down the nasty liquids.

Arthur frowned. "What do you remember?"

"Just Agravaine attacking me, you and Leon came, then nothing..." he said shaking his head back and forth slowly.

Arthur nodded briefly and paused. "He managed to get you with a dagger," Arthur said pointing to his bandaged side.

"Luckily it missed all your vital organ. More of a scratch really," Gaius cut in as he filled a cup full of water and gave it to Merlin.

"Still didn't keep you from passing out like a girl though," Arthur said smugly.

The three men started chuckling softly. When they stopped, Arthur placed a gentle arm on Merlin's shoulder but looked at Gaius.

"Will he be alright to be up and about in a couple of hours?" Arthur asked.

"He should be able as soon as the medicine kicks in. As long as it isn't hard work of course," Gaius said.

Arthur nodded briskly and patted Merlin's shoulder. "I'll be back for you in an hour or two, I need your help with something," Arthur said mysteriously before leaving.

Arthur had one thing to do, one thing he needed to do but wasn't looking forward to. He needed to talk with Agravaine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morgana paced in the woods as close to Camelot as she could be without being seen by the guards. As stupid as they were, they were not blind. The sun was slowly rising, Agravaine's time was running out. It was only an hour before noon, and she was becoming restless. She quickly came up with a plan, and if Agravaine still hadn't showed in an hour with the news of Merlin's demise, she would implement it immediately.

One way or another, Merlin would die before the sun set.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur slowly made his way to the dungeons, dreading the inevitable confrontation. He ignored the sympathetic smiles from the guards who stood watch and moved to the cell his uncle was being kept in. Agravaine was stewing in a corner of the cell, but quickly stood and rushed to the cell door at the sight of Arthur. Arthur was careful to keep his face blank, but found he couldn't make himself speak.

"Arthur," Agravaine said preparing for the worst, lifting his chin proudly.

Arthur just breathed deeply, anger suddenly pulsing through him. His eyes remained steady, unblinking, as he took in his uncle and recognized him for what he was. A traitor.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Agravaine said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

When Arthur finally found his voice he could only manage to say one thing. "Why?"

Agravaine stared at him, unashamed of anything he had done. "I did what I had to do."

Arthur just shook his head in disbelief.

"I did it for the Lady Morgana, everything I do, I do for her."

"Why?" Arthur asked, not hiding his heartbreak.

For the first time, Agravaine looked away from Arthur. Arthur pressed him for answers, but Agravaine was apparently done talking. Agravaine didn't look guilty or shameful in the least. He had already accepted his fate and didn't want to spend his last days explaining. Arthur gave up and left his uncle, brokenhearted and with few answers. He hoped maybe his uncle would explain his actions soon, but had a feeling he would never truly understand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin felt a lot better a while after Arthur had left. Merlin still felt a fog filling his mind and tried to get it to go away. Gaius had left a while ago, summoned by the court of councilors, leaving him to walk around and clear his head from its haze. When Arthur walked through the door, it didn't escape Merlin's notice that Arthur had a crestfallen look on his face that told him his talk with his uncle hadn't gone well.

"Arthur," Merlin began, trying to comfort him.

"Don't, Merlin," Arthur said stopping him. "I'll be fine." Merlin waited in silence for a moment while Arthur collected himself. When he looked up again, he was smiling. "Come on Merlin. We have work to do."

"What are we doing?" Merlin asked as he started to follow Arthur.

Arthur just smiled, and Merlin knew he wasn't going to like it. Whatever it was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin tried to get Arthur to tell him what they were doing, but got nothing more than they were going to the throne room. For what purpose Merlin had no idea. When they finally made it to the throne room, Merlin found all the members of council there including Gaius. Gwen was also there, though no one was talking with her. Arthur stopped briefly by the door, Merlin at his side.

"Arthur... why are all the councilors here?" Merlin asked nervously.

Arthur stopped and looked at him. He looked a little guilty, as if what he was about to do was bad. "Just trust me, please," Arthur said.

Merlin didn't want to, but nodded his head and followed Arthur into the room.

"Good afternoon Councilors. There are a few things I would like to announce," Arthur said after he had gathered them around the table, but most stood. "I hope to show you just how good magic can be," Arthur said. This sent a few moans and murmurings throughout the room, but Arthur continued. "I want to show you that Merlin here doesn't have me under some enchantment or spell."

Merlin started to get really nervous. "Arthur?" He asked quietly, trying to get an idea of where he was going with this.

"How exactly can you prove to us, that this boy isn't controlling you?" One of the councilors asked.

Arthur drew himself up and looked at all of the men. He left his gaze on Merlin, with apologetic eyes. "I will prove it by doing something he would never have me do. I will prove it by arresting him." Arthur said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed.

Several other councilors had similar reactions. Arthur looked at Merlin pointedly, and Merlin remembered that Arthur had asked him to trust him. He collected himself and accepted whatever Arthur was doing. No matter how crazy. Arthur started to motion a couple of guards forward to arrest Merlin, when the doors burst open with searing winds and a loud crash as the large wooden doors hit the stone walls. All eyes turned to see Morgana standing in the doorway, a hungry look in her eyes.

No one moved.

Morgana smiled wickedly. "Hello Arthur. Miss me?" She said as she raised her hand, and with a flash of her golden eyes, unleashed her attack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon since it is a bit of a cliff hanger. I have spring break now, and so I should have plenty of time to write and finish this before this next week is over. I know this is going to be done soon. I estimate two or three more parts, but I could be wrong. Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next part. sooner than I had expected. Hopefully you enjoy it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Thirteen

Merlin was sick of surprises.

First Agravaine's unexpected attack, then Arthur's sudden so called _brilliant_ plan to arrest him, and then Morgana showing up for the party. Apparently it was 'gang up on Merlin' day. Merlin still could only think about why Arthur thought arresting him was a good idea when Morgana started attacking. She started by throwing several people to the ground, anyone close to Arthur and Merlin. Councilors and knights went flying like little marbles, seemingly weighing nothing. Arthur drew his sword swiftly, but it was knocked from his hands.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled uselessly out off anger.

"It is nice seeing you again too, brother, but I'm actually not here for you," Morgana sneered as she walked further into the room.

A confused look came over Arthur's face. It was always about him. Everyone was always trying to kill _him_. Who else could she be there for? Morgana noticed the look on his face and widened her smirk into a smile.

"I'm here for Merlin," she clarified.

Merlin narrowed his eyes into a glare. He really didn't want to have to fight her again. He was already injured enough with his broken wrist and stab wound that Gaius said was more of a scratch but still stung. He didn't want any more injuries. Especially if he was just going to be hauled off to the dungeons when all this was over. Not to mention he was really sick of everyone trying to kill him all the time. He was starting to regret following Arthur that night into Queen Annis' camp.

"What do you want with Merlin?" Arthur asked looking around for some weapon.

"Just to kill him," she said as if it wasn't an unreasonable thing.

Arthur noticed the guards moving towards her slowly from behind. They had been moving slowly since recovering from the initial attack. But they weren't fast enough. Morgana created a ball of fire and aimed it Merlin's way.

Merlin blocked it with a shield easily enough, but it had given Morgana time to move without his notice. She had silently made her way to Arthur and subdued him with magic by the time Merlin could see through the smoke. Arthur was on his knees, a knife to his throat. Morgana darted her eyes to the doors, and with a simple word made them close and locked everyone within. The desperation in her eyes was obvious as she darted between Merlin and the soldiers surrounding her.

"Morgana," Merlin warned, moving his head back and forth slowly, trying to tell her to stop this.

Morgana just snarled at him. "I am not leaving this room, till every last person standing is dead," she announced, and every person in the room believed her.

"Please," Merlin said slowly, trying to calm her down. "You just want me. I will come willingly with you, if you just let Arthur go, and let everybody live. Just, let him go..."

Morgana laughed. "The only reason I haven't killed Arthur yet is because I know you won't attack when his life is in danger."

"In other words, you know you can't defeat me," Merlin said.

Morgana sneered and Arthur winced, wishing Merlin wouldn't say anything to Morgana to make her rash.

"Look Morgana, did you really think you could just waltz in here and kill me?" Merlin goaded.

Morgana fumed. "You left me little choice. You just won't die!" She screamed.

"So, you've been trying to kill me since we last fought," Merlin continued.

"You're more trouble than you look," Morgana spat uneasily as she readjusted her hold on Arthur, pressing the blade a little harder against his throat.

"So what are you waiting for," Merlin said evenly.

Morgana became confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you just standing there. You're safe behind Arthur, so what are you waiting for. Kill me already."

Everyone in the room came down with a severe case of confusion. "I don't understand," Morgana said re-gripping the blades handle.

"You want me dead. So kill me now. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Morgana didn't move. No one did.

"I'm waiting Morgana," Merlin said, breaking the dead silence.

"Merlin, you idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Arthur hissed.

"I'm rather bored, and would like to get this over with," Merlin explained briefly.

"It's some sort of trick," Morgana concluded.

"No, not really. I'd just rather you get this over with rather than go through all the drama of me trying to convince you not to do this, and you pouring your life's story out to us all as to why you have to kill me. So go on. Do what you came to do," Merlin said nonchalantly.

Morgana stared at him disbelievingly, loosening her hold on Arthur slightly and Merlin knew it was now or never. Quicker than lightning, he threw Morgana across the room and into the wall with a wordless spell. Merlin then ran to Arthur's side to make sure he was fine. Other than a slight cut on his neck, and a wounded pride from being forced to kneel for so long, he was fine. Merlin helped him stand before turning back to Morgana who had already recovered and was looking at Merlin with pure hate.

"Sorry, you took too long and I got bored," Merlin said cheekily.

Morgana's glare intensified. Wordlessly, her eyes began to glow a deep golden color and the walls around them began to shake. An unearthly shriek came from her, making the room shake even more. First only dust began to fall, but soon larger and larger chunks of stone were starting to fall. All the councilors ran for the door, trying to open it, but it was still locked. Nearly everyone was in a panic, but Merlin stood confidently in the middle of the room and quietly muttered a counter spell. Slowly, the room became still again and Morgana was left looking pitiful and powerless.

"You can't win Morgana," Merlin said taking a step towards her.

Morgana's eyes darted around the room taking in the faces that were no longer afraid of her. She made a few futile attempts to fight back, but Merlin blocked and dodged easily. She swallowed and realized she had lost.

"This isn't over Merlin," Morgana said.

"I'm sure it's not," Merlin replied simply.

And with a gust of wind and a muttered spell, she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All men were in shock. Gaius, Gwen, the soldiers, the councilors and even Arthur himself.

"Why did you let her go? Again?" Arthur asked once he had recovered. All ears were listening intensely wishing to hear the answer.

"Because I pity her. She is so alone, so lost. I do not wish her dead," Merlin replied quietly, not taking his eyes off the place where Morgana had disappeared from.

A long silence prevailed as many shuffled about the room unsure of what to do, unable to leave since the door was still locked and unwilling to speak. Arthur just stared at Merlin. He couldn't believe how merciful Merlin could still be. After everything Morgana had done, he still cared for her on some level. Just as he did.

"So, aren't you going to have me dragged off to prison?" Merlin said, breaking the silence.

All eyes snapped on him.

Another silence fell, but this time a councilor stepped forward to speak. "Considering what has just occurred here, I think we could...review our views of magic. I mean, he doesn't have to stay in jail while we have our long winded discussions," he said cautiously.

Another stepped forward. "I have to say I agree. I mean, he did just save our lives."

And Another. "I see no harm, as long as he is careful with what he does, I see no reason he should have to stay in an uncomfortable cell..."

Many others stepped forward and said similar things. Even a few guards who got a few odd looks to say the least.

Arthur listened to them all one by one, and smiled. "Very well. I guess you aren't going to jail Merlin," he said turning to his friend. The one who had just saved all their lives. "Just don't be an idiot and do something that would change that."

Merlin's eyes shone and his smile spread across his face. "I will do my best sire."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morgana made her way back to Queen Annis. It was slow work, but she would get there before the sun set. In her rush to leave, she had missed the camp by a few miles, but walking gave her time to clear her head. To think.

She meant it when she said it wasn't over. This certainly wouldn't be the end. She would never give up and one way or another, she would succeed. She would find a way to convince Queen Annis to aid her, and she _would_ get her revenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that wasn't so bad of a cliffhanger. At least not as bad as the other two. I have finished the whole story now. there will be two more postings. One more part, and the other is the Epilogue, but basically just as long. I am generally happy with how it turned out. honestly it wrote itself, but it was fun. I think I could have done a bit better at some things, but I'm still happy with it. I guess you will just have to wait to finish it to see if you agree or not. Thanks for reading. I'll update Weds. and Fri. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the rest. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next part. On time like I said. Remember the next part that will be up is the last one, so enjoy it while it lasts. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Fourteen

The sun was just starting to set when Morgana finally reached Queen Annis. Men were starting to pack tents and supplies as Morgana walked through camp, but the Queen's tent was as it was before. She was showed into the tent immediately and greeted the queen with a respectful bow. Being proud wasn't going to help her win over the Queen.

"Rise," Queen Annis said sitting in her temporary throne.

Morgana rose and looked the Queen in the eye. "My lady," Morgana began.

"Is the boy dead? Has Arthur killed him?" the Queen questioned.

"Not quite, my Lady, but if you just give me a little more time-"

Morgana was cut off as Queen Annis stood. "I'm sorry to hear you failed me, but the deal is over. We will be leaving tonight," the Queen said definitively.

"I know he will die, just one more day and-"

"I said no Morgana. Even if he does die soon, it changes nothing."

"I don't understand," Morgana said shaking her head back and forth. She couldn't accept that it was too late. She had to have the Queens help. She was getting desperate.

Queen Annis took a few steps towards her. "You see Morgana, the question was never whether or not Arthur would kill the boy. I don't care either way. The reason I went along with your silly game in the first place was to see if Arthur was like his father. If he was, the boy would have died long before this. Given how much time has passed, and the fact that he is still alive means Arthur is at the very least giving him a trial, which makes him very different from his father, and worthy of my respect."

Morgana took a step back in surprise. "You're wrong. He is just like his father!"

"No Morgana, I'm afraid you are much more like your father than he is. Gorlois would be rolling in his grave if he could see you now."

Morgana felt like she'd been slapped in the face. How dare she say that about her father.

"You're wrong. Arthur has tricked you, mislead you," Morgana said, doing her best to hold in her anger. She needed this alliance. She needed it more than she would have cared to admit.

"Arthur was not the one to have mislead me. It was you. You are consumed by bitterness Morgana. It spreads within you like a disease. In my grief, I let you infect me with your hate," Queen Annis said, pity in her eyes.

"That is untrue," Morgana said, disgusted with the supposed regal Queen. She had to remind the Queen why she should fight against Arthur, along her side. "Have you forgotten how Arthur killed your husband? Do you not deny that you sought revenge?"

"Yes, I sought revenge," the Queen freely admitted. "But that does not mean it was the right thing to do."

Morgana laughed. She couldn't believe the nonsense the Queen was sprouting. Sounding as though she was better than her. Morgana would give it one last go. She would try to wound her pride, wound it enough to make her help her. "You are weak, Annis. As I thought you were. Go ahead. Make peace with Arthur, but I will not rest until all of Camelot bows before me," Morgana said as condescendingly as she could before turning to leave.

"Morgana," Queen Annis called.

For a brief moment, Morgana thought her goading had worked, but when she turned around, she saw she was wrong.

"Your bitterness has made you alone, and while you may not realize it, you will always be alone. I pity you, Morgana," Queen Annis said slowly and sincerely.

Morgana was enraged that she would pity her of all people. She did not need her pity. She needed no one, at least that's what she told herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin stood awkwardly as everyone in the room looked at him.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. "Why are they all looking at me?"

"Because the door is still locked, Merlin," Arthur replied amazed at Merlin's stupidity, though he couldn't blame him after all that had happened.

"Ohhh..." Merlin sounded with realization. With a flash of his eyes the doors unlocked and opened slowly.

Councilors filed out one by one speaking to one another as if it was just another normal day in Camelot. Once nearly everyone was gone, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"So why in the world did you think arresting me would help them see that magic was good?" Merlin asked a little angrily.

"If I could get them to see I was making my own decisions, decisions you would never in a million years make, then I could prove you hadn't enchanted me. And if I could prove that, then they would have to listen to me. You might have been down there for a while, but nothing bad would have happened to you. Maybe people would even stop trying to kill you."

"Or I'd be a sitting duck," Merlin retorted.

Arthur frowned. He hadn't thought of that. Then he shrugged. "Everything worked out for the best," he said walking off.

"For the best? I don't think so," Merlin said chasing after him. "You're not getting off that easily!"

Gwen and Gaius laughed quietly together.

"It looks like everything will be just fine," Gwen said to Gaius.

Gaius just smiled. "That is if Merlin doesn't turn Arthur into a toad first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Agravaine had been sitting in his cell, wondering when Morgana was going to come for him, to kill him, torture him, or as Agravaine hoped, rescue him. But as the sun went down, he realized she would not be, that was until he heard footsteps descending towards his dingy cell. He feared seeing Morgana, but found himself disappointed to see Arthur. Again. He didn't bother standing.

"Agravaine," Arthur called.

"What is it you want, Arthur. I don't need to explain myself to you, so you might as well give up," Agravaine said, hardly looking at his nephew.

"I just thought you wanted to know that Morgana stopped by."

That got Agravaine's attention. His head snapped towards Arthur and studied him. He didn't look injured much other than a bit of dust on his clothes and a small, almost unnoticeable, cut on his throat.

"She tried to kill Merlin," Arthur continued. "I was hoping you might know the reason as to why."

Agravaine just smirked and looked away. He wouldn't tell him anything. It was the only thing he could really do for Morgana now.

After waiting a few seconds Arthur scoffed. "I didn't think you would be willing to tell me anything. No matter, but would you like to know your fate?"

Agravaine slowly turned his head back towards Arthur. He was a little curious after all.

"Let me guess," Agravaine said. "I die tomorrow at sunrise," he said smiling. It was what he expected after all. What everyone expected.

Arthur just smiled, and that made Agravaine nervous.

"No Uncle. I'm going to keep you here. Let you rot. You don't deserve death, and maybe the years will wear you down, until you agree to tell me everything. But seeing as it could take some time, I will take my leave," Arthur said turning around and walking away.

Agravaine stared after him in horror. He hated waiting. And it sounded like he had a lot of waiting to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There's that. Hope you liked it. I know this is almost over, and I've already started writing my next Merlin story. I won't post anything until it's done or at least almost done, so don't expect anything too soon. I'm only on the second chapter, but I would appreciate it if you read it when it gets posted. Thanks for all the reviews too. They keep me going. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I heard they've started filming season five! SOO EXCITED! I have so many predictions for what is gonna happen, but only time will tell. I found some really great information at the following website. http:/ merlin. wikia. com /wiki/Series_ 5 be sure to put that all together with no spaces. so I hope you check that out. has a lot of info. Well. Here it is. The last part. I did not expect it to go on this long. It was still fun though. I hope you enjoy this last little bit. Thanks for all the support. You guys made this story reach over a hundred reviews last chapter, so thanks for that. I really really appreciate it. Enjoy the last and final installment in this unexpected story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Part Fifteen (Epilogue)

Merlin walked down the halls, a huge smile plastered across his face. Arthur had given him the day off while he was stuck in a meeting all day. The meeting was about magic of course, as it always seemed to be these days, and Merlin was going to enjoy his time off, and not worry about what they were saying. The meetings had gone well so far, at least as far as Merlin knew. Arthur never told him much, but he always walked out of that room smiling, even if he had been stuck in there for hours. He was probably just glad he was able to do something for his friend. Like he had promised he would

Merlin knew it would take time, and while he waited, he was doing his best not to use his magic. Of course he still used it when it was just him and those who didn't mind like Arthur and Gaius, but he didn't freely use it in front of everyone else. No one had really tried to kill him since Morgana, and he was still on good terms with most of the council.

In other words, things were looking pretty good. Merlin had hope that soon he would be able to live freely, as well as all those other good magic users like the druids and that sometime soon Albion might be united in a time of peace. He could see that future coming. It was in his grasp.

Merlin walked out of the castle, and into the forest. He enjoyed the nice warm air and the birds cheerful songs. When he made it to the clearing, he felt immaculately happy. He called the dragon and waited a few minutes under the shade of a tree. He stood up when he could hear the flapping of Kilgharrah's large wings.

"Hello young warlock," he greeted.

"Hello Kilgharrah. Thank you for coming," Merlin said receiving a simple nod in return. "Arthur knows about my magic," Merlin started.

The dragon didn't try to hide his surprise. "Really?"

Merlin just nodded. "And so does Morgana," Merlin said a little less joyfully.

Kilgharrah didn't hide his disappointment and worry. "This could prove disastrous."

Merlin shrugged. "To be honest, I have to disagree."

"And why is that?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Since I last fought her, no one has seen her or heard from her. She just seemed to disappear. Actually, that's another reason I called you here today."

"You want me to tell you if she is still alive," Kilgharrah guessed. Merlin just nodded. "I would think I would know if she was dead, and if she doesn't want to be found, I doubt even I could find her."

Merlin nodded sadly, but accepted his answer. "I just wonder what has happened to her."

"Perhaps it's for the best that she has disappeared," Kilgharrah consoled.

Merlin nodded slowly, and after a minute looked back up with a smile. "Arthur should be getting out of his council soon," Merlin realized.

"Then you best be off Merlin." Merlin turned around and started to walk back to Camelot when Kilgharrah stopped him. "Oh and Merlin," he turned back around. "Good luck!"

Merlin scrunched his face in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kilgharrah just grinned in his dragon like way. "You will see," he said mysterious as ever.

Merlin frowned as the Great Dragon flew away.

"Pesky Dragon," he muttered to himself as he marched back to Camelot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morgana wandered the forest, trying to get Queen Annis's words out of her head. Y_our bitterness has made you alone,_ it rang_. You will always be alone. I pity you, Morgana. You are consumed by bitterness Morgana. You are much more like your father than Arthur is. _All her words echoed in her head. Round and round they went, but one word kept clawing at her, kept hitting her, weighing her down.

_Alone._

She was alone now, in the forest. She was always alone these days. No one to help her, no one to understand. She hadn't been alone in Camelot. Not at first.

So what had happened?

She asked herself this over and over, but was blind to the answer.

So instead she kept wandering, alone in her own pity, through the forest whispering to herself, "What happened?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Merlin walked into the castle, he was immediately stopped by the nearest guards. They told him nothing. They just lead him to the throne room and nearly threw him through the doors. Within was a crowded room full of knights and Councilors and everyone Merlin cared about.

"Ah, here he is," Arthur said when he saw him. "Just the man we've all been looking for."

For a moment, Merlin was afraid someone knew he had gone to talk to the dragon and was in a lot of trouble for it, but then he saw all the shining smiles on everyone's faces. Those of Gaius and Gwen being the brightest.

"What's going on Arthur," Merlin whispered when Arthur had made his way over to him.

Arthur just smiled and lead him to the front of the room where Geoffrey stood nobly. Merlin became more confused. Once At the very head of the room, everyone's gaze on them, Arthur and Merlin faced them and Arthur spoke to the whole multitude.

"Today is a momentous day. It is a day that we have needed for a long time," Arthur announced, his voice carrying across the whole room. "Today is the day we renew a special position in court and for the first time in a long time, Merlin shall be our new Court Magician!"

Merlin's jaw dropped as the whole room erupted in applause. He couldn't believe his ears. He just looked at Arthur in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he whispered harshly.

"Of course I'm serious," Arthur said to him as the sound of clapping continued.

"But how? I mean, magic is still outlawed. How can I be a Court Magician without magic being legal?" Merlin asked.

"You may not be able to actually use magic, at least until magic _does_ become legal, which it will. Until that day you will be helping me address all magical issues including, laws, monsters, and cultures. That means reshaping the law on magic, peace treaties with druids and the like, and any weird creatures I need help learning about how to kill."

"Gaius could do that. In fact he could probably do it better than I could," Merlin pointed out.

"Gaius is already the Court Physician. He couldn't be expected to do two jobs. That and the fact that you're the only one who qualifies. Besides the whole Council loves you anyway."

"Only because I saved their lives," Merlin scoffed.

"I say that's a good reason for them to love you," Arthur commented.

Merlin just gave him a shove, before realizing everyone was still clapping and watching them. His face reddened in embarrassment.

"I suppose you couldn't have warned me about this?"

"Mmmmm. It was much more fun this way."

Merlin just chuckled and shook his head back and forth.

_So _this_ was was Kilgharrah meant_, he thought to himself as he looked out across the crowd of smiling faces. _Stupid oversized lizards._

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Thank you for reading to the end and my little stupid author notes. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope you will read any future stories I write. I have of course already started one, but it won't be up for some time. Thanks again, and hope to see you all again!**

**~ReadingRaven019 **


End file.
